A Big Surprise
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Draco gets suspicious when Harry's always too tired for sex. Is Harry ill of is he cheating? Only one way to find out. DM/HP Slash, Please read and review!


**A big surprise**

**Author's note: The first story in the Malfoy-Potter family serie.**

**This has two sequels to it: Draco's fetishism and Being Draco Malfoy's son isn't always fun. **

**Warnings: Beginning of MPreg, slash, implied lemon (for full version, please visit my profile for more information), a bit of drama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it**

* * *

The first time it happened, Draco wasn't suspicious. Everybody could have had a bad day and be tired. He understood that. You could even been tired for a week! But five weeks, that was just too much.

Draco glowered at the sleeping form of Harry, lying next to him in bed. Harry had rejected him in bed for the thirty – fifth time! Not that he was counting. Absolutely not. The point was, Harry had denied him sex again, like he did for the past five weeks. Every time with the same excuse: "I'm tired".

Now, Draco respected and loved Harry with all his heart, but he was quickly starting to feel annoyed at Harry's refusal to make love. He hadn't had sex in five weeks and it was making him edgy. Normally, he and Harry would have sex at least once a day, now he wasn't getting any form. Sure, they kissed and cuddled, but there was no sex. Not that Draco would force Harry, but why didn't Harry want to make love to him?

Draco sighed and stroked softly through Harry's black, soft like silk, hair. Harry sighed contently in his sleep and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled tenderly.

He and Harry had been a couple for almost six years now. Right after their seventh year, after Harry had defeated Voldemort, they had begun dating and two years ago, they had married each other. Right after their wonderful honeymoon, McGonagall had offered them the jobs of Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts and they had accepted it. Snape and Lupin were still teaching, but they shared the students. Year one to four of Potions was for Draco to teach. Snape had wanted the years five to seven, because they weren't so stupid. Well, most weren't. Harry taught the years one to four and when Lupin was feeling ill because of the full moon, he taught the years five to seven too. And nobody complained about that. Even the Slytherins grudgingly admired Harry. Not that they said that out loud.

Their living apartment was on the second floor, behind the painting of an elf. They had chosen that place because then they had easily access to their class rooms.

Yes, their life was perfect now. Except for the fact that they hadn't had sex in five weeks.

Draco thought about the reason for the refusal. Harry didn't look or act sick, so that couldn't be it. Had he done something wrong? He hadn't insulted Granger or Weasley once in two months, so that suggestion was also out of the question. What could it be?

Draco looked thoughtfully at the ceiling in the dark. Then he froze. Could it be that Harry was… No, that couldn't be. Harry wouldn't do that to him. On the other hand…

Lately, Harry was pretty distracted. Could it be that Harry was cheating on him? Wide – eyed, Draco looked at Harry. He looked so innocent while sleeping. Surely, he wouldn't cheat on his husband? After all the things they'd gone through, the vows they made to each other… Draco had trouble with breathing. Suddenly, he wasn't sure anymore about Harry's love for him. What if Harry had decided he wanted to have a more easy life? He surely didn't have that with Draco.  
Even after all those years, people still sent them letters, expressing their disgust at seeing Harry with a Death Eater's son. Even though Harry had reassured him it didn't matter what the public thought of them, he knew it was hard on Harry to read the reactions of the public. Most people had expected that Harry would have married the Weasley girl. Instead, Harry had announced he was gay and in love with Draco. The weeks after that statement had brought on a massive load of Howlers. After the first five, they just threw the Howlers into the fire, since they all had pretty much the same content.

Draco wasn't worried Harry would leave him for a girl, considering he was 100% gay, but he could leave him for another man.

Draco bit his lip; he had to find out whether Harry was cheating on him or not. He ran through a list of men that could possibly have attracted Harry's attention. It had to be someone at Hogwarts, seeing as Harry didn't go out that much. That left him with Lupin, Snape or Finnegan. He ruled out the students, because although some of them would like to be with Harry, Harry would never have an affair with a student.  
Draco didn't think Snape could be the one Harry was cheating with, because even if they had begun a tentative friendship (they had to, seeing as they were now teaching together and Draco had threatened Snape to accept Harry), there was too much history between them to even attempt a relationship.  
Lupin was the honorary godfather of Harry and even though he was handsome in his own way, Draco didn't think Harry would have an affair with someone he considered a father. Well, Draco hoped he wouldn't.

The only one that was a possibility was… Finnegan. He was helping Pomfrey in the hospital wing and was currently single. He had always been flirty with Harry. One of the reasons why Draco didn't like him near Harry. Could it be Harry was cheating on him with Finnegan?

Grey eyes hardened; starting tomorrow he would find out the truth. With a grim face, he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up with arms hugging him to a bare chest. He smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes, before snuggling into his husband's embrace. He always woke up like that and he enjoyed it every time.

"Good morning, dragon," he smiled and turned around to face Draco.

Draco smiled and gave him a kiss on his mouth. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Hmhm," Harry muttered and stretched.

Draco watched the lean tanned body stretching and couldn't contain the spark of excitement. He tightened his grip on Harry's waist and nuzzled the sensitive spot on Harry's neck. Years of being together had taught him where all the sensitive spots on Harry's body were and he took advantage of it every time he could.

Harry moaned softly when Draco nuzzled his neck. He dropped his head to the left when Draco began peppering his neck with kisses, while his hand drifted towards Harry's stomach. Draco shifted his body, so that he laid between Harry's legs and began dropping kisses on Harry's chest. Like always, Harry wore his pyjama pants to bed and it was frustrating the blond man to no end. He began teasing his husband with his tongue; he licked the sensitive skin and dipped his tongue in Harry's navel, while enjoying the moans Harry brought forth.

"Draco, we have… we have to stop," Harry said, groaning. How much he was enjoying his husband's tongue on his stomach, they had to get up before the lessons started.

Draco paused. "Why?" he asked and let his fingers glide over Harry's chest.

"Because… because we have classes," Harry breathed. Damn Draco for knowing all his sensitive places.

"They can wait," Draco replied huskily.

Harry stopped his hands from moving to his pants. "No, they can't. I really don't want to explain to my third years why I arrived late, so stop it," he managed to sound sternly, even though he wished they could continue.

Draco pouted and put himself on face level with the black haired man. "Can't *kiss* we just *kiss* have a *kiss* quickie?" he breathed in Harry's ear and licked his ear shell.

Harry pushed him away, softly. "No, we can't, you horny bastard. Come on, we have to get up," he said and stood up and headed to the bathroom.

With a sigh, Draco dropped himself on his back on the bed. Why had he even bothered to start that? He knew Harry would refuse him and he still did that. All he had accomplished was giving himself a hard one that wouldn't go away. He would have to resort to relieving himself in the shower – again.

* * *

Remus looked up when his godson and Draco arrived at breakfast. He frowned at the smell of pheromones coming off of Draco in waves. If they had had sex (something he didn't want to dwell on – he saw Harry as his son after all and thinking of his son having sex was just weird and uncomfortable) Harry would be giving off pheromones too. That wasn't the case. That could only mean Draco was sexually frustrated. He sighed inwardly. The past five weeks all he had smelled at breakfast was the pheromones of Draco and it was making him uncomfortable. Nobody wanted to know who wanted to have sex; unfortunately, because he was a werewolf, he had the extra senses too, which in this case meant, he could smell everything very clearly. He wondered why Draco had been giving off pheromones like crazy for the past five weeks. It wasn't as if they didn't have the time to do it in their apartment. Remus shuddered at that thought.

"Remus, is everything all right?" Harry asked concerned, having noticed the shudder Remus gave.

He quickly smiled reassuring. "Everything is fine, Harry. Don't worry."

Just then, Snape arrived at the table, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Why are you so happy?" Draco asked suspiciously. He was still brooding on a plan to discover Harry's cheating.

"I just gave mister Pecksly a detention," Snape answered smugly.

Harry frowned. David Pecksly was a fifth year student of Ravenclaw. "Why did you do that?"

"He was conjuring blue bubbles in a corridor on the fourth floor," Snape simply answered.

"You gave him detention for conjuring bubbles?" Harry asked baffled. Even though he had known Snape for fifteen years now, he would never have thought Snape would give detention for something so small.

"You know the rules, Potter, no magic in the hallways," Snape answered, still pleased with himself and began eating his scrambled eggs.

"You just wanted an excuse to give someone detention," Harry accused him.

Snape shrugged. "Maybe. Seeing as I can't give you detentions anymore, I have to settle for the other idiots who call themselves wizards."

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice for once, you know," Harry scowled.

"Being nice is a trait of Gryffindor, not Slytherin," Snape replied.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"What kind of detention did you give him, Severus?" Draco asked curiously. He was glad that boy had been given a detention. He hadn't missed all those flirty smiles the boy gave to his husband.

"With Filch, of course," Snape answered.

"You're a cruel man, Snape," Remus smiled.

Snape sneered.

At that moment a girl of the age of thirteen came to the Head table. She had long brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and big blue eyes.

"Professor Potter?" she asked.

Harry turned towards her and smiled. "Good morning, Alisa, what can I do for you?"

"I still have some trouble with the Ridiculus spell. Could you maybe explain it to me again?" Alisa smiled shyly.

"Of course, come on, I have your class now, so until the lessons starts, I can explain it to you," Harry smiled and stood up. He bent towards Draco and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "See you later."

Draco nodded and smiled; a little strained, but Harry didn't see that.

Draco waited until Harry had walked out the Great Hall, before he exploded. "Is he that naïve? As if that girl needs help. God, why did he have to be so fucking naïve?" He stormed out of the Hall, to the Potions lab.

Remus looked baffled. "What's wrong with him?" he asked confused.

"I thought that was simple: he's jealous," Snape shrugged.

"But why? That's ridiculous. He has no reason for being jealous over a thirteen year old girl, for Merlin's sake!" Remus replied.

"Well, maybe they are having struggles. I don't care, Lupin. It's their life," Snape scowled.

Remus glared. "You have no emphatic sense, Snivellus." He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Snape rolled his eyes, but went back to his breakfast.

* * *

The whole week Draco tried to discover if Harry was cheating or not, but so far he hadn't seen or heard anything suspicious. Either Harry was really good at covering his tracks, or he wasn't cheating. The fact was, Draco still hadn't had any sex.

He was walking through a corridor on the sixth floor when he suddenly heard Harry and Finnegan talking. They were near the Hospital wing. Draco came to an abrupt stop and pushed himself against the wall. Carefully, he looked around the corner and saw Harry and Finnegan standing in front of the Hospital entrance. Draco held his breath in and strained his ears to listen carefully. Maybe now he would finally discover if Harry was cheating on him or not.

"But how could this happen?" his husband asked confused.

"I don't know, Harry. These things just happen. Maybe you swallowed a potion," Finnegan suggested.

"I think I would know it, if I swallowed some potion, Seamus," Harry replied, slightly irritated.

"Hey, don't bite me. It wasn't my fault either. When are you going to tell Malfoy about it?" Finnegan asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I wasn't expecting this. I mean, yes, we've been together for years now, but that doesn't mean…" he trailed off.

"Well, if Malfoy doesn't react well, you can always come to me, Harry. I'll be there for you," Finnegan promised.

Draco swallowed with some difficulty and peeked around the corner again. Where he was confronted with the image of Harry hugging Finnegan.

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry said sincerely.

Draco had heard enough. He almost raced back to their apartment, glad for once, he didn't see anyone.

He slammed the portrait shut and tried to get his breathing regular again. He finally had proof. Harry was cheating on him. He hadn't kissed Finnegan when Draco was there, but their conversation was enough. Tears welt up in his eyes. How could Harry do this to him? Wasn't he good enough for him? Didn't he make Harry happy?

He looked frantically around in their cozy apartment. Suddenly he couldn't stand the coziness any longer. He had to go away. Without changing his clothes, he ripped the portrait open, ignored the outraged cry of the elf guarding their rooms and ran out of the school, right into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was almost skipping. He hadn't believed he could be so happy! Wait until he told Draco about this! He was sure the blond would be excited. He would make a nice dinner tonight and afterwards, he would break the news to his husband. But first things first, he was going to get a Pepper Up Potion from Snape. He was tired of feeling so … tired all the time and this night he would make it wonderful for his husband. Meaning he would finally have the fantastic sex he had missed the past five weeks.

* * *

After removing his tears, Draco decided it was time to confront Harry with what he had heard. Not happy to do so, he walked slowly back to their apartment, ignoring the chatter of the students who were heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

When he shut the portrait behind him, he was greeted by the smell of baked potatoes, roasted ham and the fresh smell of salad. He dropped his coat and stepped out of his boots. He didn't think it was very tradition like, giving your soon-to-be ex-husband a wonderful dinner, but he supposed Harry wasn't the one for upholding traditions. Maybe he wanted to soften the blow when he told Draco the news of their break up with a nice dinner.

"Draco! I'm glad you're back!" Harry came out of the kitchen with a happy smile. He cleaned his hands on the towel he held. He was dressed in blue jeans and an emerald green shirt that Draco loved. The shirt brought out Harry's eyes and he had always liked it when Harry wore it. Sadly, Harry wore it only on special occasions, claiming it was too pretty to wear on a normal day. It struck Draco as ironic now that Harry would wear this shirt when he would break the news of their break up.

Harry smiled and came up to him to give him a kiss on his lips, which Draco didn't return.

"Come, dinner is ready. I made your favourite." Harry winked and pulled Draco along with him.

Draco decided he would attempt to enjoy this dinner, since it would be the last one he would ever have with Harry again.

All the while through dinner, Harry chattered about his day, telling his husband about his lessons and the fact that Snape had managed to give five other students detention for 'being too loud and therefore disturbing the peace'.

Draco let him talk, not really in the mood to talk about his day. What could he say? "Yeah, Harry, my day went wonderful, up until I heard you and Finnegan talking and hearing you are about to leave me for that Irish man." Yeah, that would go smoothly.

After dinner, Harry levitated the dirty dishes to the sink and cleaned them with magic. He wanted to tell the news to Draco quickly.

Harry pulled Draco along and pushed him on the sofa and settled himself beside him, not feeling Draco tensing.

"Draco, I have something to tell you," he began excitedly.

"No need, I already know it," Draco said curtly and his eyes hardened. No way would he show Harry how much it pained him. He still had his Malfoy pride.

Harry looked surprised. "Oh, how did you… Never mind, what do you think of it? It's fantastic, isn't it?" he said, smiling happily.

Draco looked at him, disbelief in his eyes. "Fantastic? You and I clearly think different about that. How could you find this fantastic? Or do you just enjoy twisting the knife in the wound?" he sneered and crossed his arms.

Confusion appeared on Harry's face mixed with a little hurt. "What are you talking about: twisting the knife in the wound? I thought you would love being a daddy?"

Shocked, Draco stared at him. "Daddy? What do you mean: me being a daddy?" he asked baffled. What was Harry talking about?

"Just what I said: we're having a baby. I'm pregnant, Draco," Harry said slowly, not understanding where this conversation was heading to. "Why are you so shocked? You said you already knew."

"I didn't know you were pregnant! How far along are you and how did this happen?" Draco exclaimed. A tiny spark of hope lit up in him. Maybe he was wrong; maybe Harry wasn't cheating on him.

"I'm six weeks pregnant. I'm not sure how this happened, but Seamus and I suspect it happened because I somehow absorbed a potion," Harry explained, confused about the sudden change in Draco's mood. What was going on? "Draco, what were you talking about?"

"Never mind that. I'm so happy!" Draco hugged Harry tightly, being careful with his stomach. "I love you so much," he whispered against Harry's lips before claiming them in a passionate kiss.

Breathlessly, Harry pushed Draco away slightly. "I'm happy you love me, but I still want to know what you were talking about, if it wasn't about the baby."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Harry. I was wrong and was being stupid. It's nothing," Draco soothed.

"I know you were being stupid, but I want to know the reason why," Harry insisted, not wanting to give up.

Draco sighed and turned his eyes away from his pregnant husband. "It was just… I began wondering why you rejected me for the past five weeks in bed and I was… afraid you were… cheating on me," he mumbled, his cheeks growing hot.

Harry stared at him. "You thought I was cheating on you, just because I was too tired for sex? You idiot!" he exclaimed and hit Draco on his chest.

"I know, okay? I know I'm an idiot, but I was honestly afraid you were cheating on me. I don't want to lose you, Harry," Draco whispered and buried his face in Harry's hair.

Harry's arms encircled him and hugged him tighter. "You're an idiot, but you're still my idiot. I'm not going to leave you, Draco."

"I'm glad for that," Draco smiled and brushed his lips against Harry's cheek.

"I think it's time we make up for the sexless weeks, don't you agree?" Harry whispered huskily in Draco's ear.

Draco shivered at feeling the hot breath of his husband. "Are you sure you're not tired? I don't want you feeling even more tired," he said worriedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I went to Snape and asked him for a Pepper Up potion. Believe me, I won't feel tired for a long time." He winked and kissed Draco's neck.

"Well then, who am I to turn you down?" Draco mumbled and scooped Harry up in his arms. Harry squeaked and hugged Draco around his neck.

Draco grinned and practically flew to their bedroom. He dropped Harry gently on the bed and immediately crawled on top of him. His lips found their target and he began sucking on Harry's lower lip, silently begging for entrance. He was granted that immediately and they both groaned when their tongues touched. They began a heated tongue battle, wanting to be the one who dominated and in the end, Draco won. Harry whimpered and let Draco's tongue do as he pleased in his mouth. Finally the need to breathe broke them apart, leaving both breathless and gulping down more oxygen.

Draco licked his lips when he saw Harry's face. His emerald green eyes had darkened and with his lips all red and swollen up, he looked delicious and extremely fuckable. Draco sat up on his knees and grabbed his wand, eager to see his husband naked. With a flick of his wand, both men were left naked and if possible, Harry's eyes darkened further when he looked at Draco's naked body. After all those years, he still wasn't tired of seeing Draco naked and his arousal went even up more.

Draco smirked when he saw that and decided to give his husband a surprise. He started at Harry's chest and began covering his whole chest with his markings. When he was satisfied he had left enough of his markings on Harry, he went further down and licked his stomach and peppered it with kisses. He was reminded that Harry was now carrying his child and his hands roomed lovely over the stomach.

Harry's body trembled with desire. Draco's mouth was close to where he wanted it and he wished he would hurry up.

"Draco, please," Harry pleaded and stroked with his hand through his blond hair.

"Patience, my love," Draco grinned and dropped little kisses around Harry's hipbones, avoiding the place Harry wanted his mouth the most.

"Draco," Harry groaned. "Stop teasing me."

Eventually Draco took pity on his husband and in one swift movement, he surrounded Harry with his mouth.

Harry's eyes shot open when he felt the hot, moist mouth of his husband around him and he groaned loudly.

Draco began bobbing his head up and down, having learnt to surpass his gag reflex a few years ago - something Harry very much appreciated.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed; his hands fisted in the sheets and he tried to raise his hips and whimpered when Draco held him down; the whimper quickly transforming into a moan.

Draco felt himself getting hot and bothered and he decided it was time to prepare his husband.

One of Harry's hands released the sheets and fisted itself in Draco's hair instead. He didn't push Draco down, but simply held his hand on his head, loving the feeling of Draco's head moving underneath his hand.

Draco's hand went in search of his wand and hearing Harry's moans and whimpers and feeling his muscles tensing, he knew Harry wouldn't last long. Finally, his hand found his wand lying on the floor and he momentarily raised his head to mutter a lubrication spell. He couldn't be bothered to search for the jar they had stashed into their nightstand. His fingers were now glinting with the lubrication and he rubbed his fingers together to warm up the liquid.

He kept distracting Harry with his mouth while he carefully started preparing his husband, being careful enough to avoid hurting him.

Harry, who hadn't expected this, hissed at the feeling of something entering his body. Thankfully, Draco waited until Harry had relaxed before he continued the preparation.

Draco smiled when he heard the loud moan of Harry; it seemed he had found his special spot.

The feeling of Draco's mouth on him, added with the other stimulation proved to be too much for Harry and he let go with a shout.

After he was done, Harry laid spent and tired on the pillows.

Draco raised himself to Harry's face level and grinned. "We're not done yet, love," he whispered huskily. Harry groaned at hearing that and his eyes fluttered open.

Draco quickly prepared himself and positioned himself between Harry's legs. "Look at me, Harry."

Harry's green eyes met Draco's grey eyes and he slowly and carefully started moving forwards, Harry's breath hitching and his eyes rolling back when he felt Draco moving.

Draco paused, giving Harry the time to adjust to him. Even after all this time, Harry felt so tight around him and it took all of his strength not to move, even though his body was begging him to do it.

When Harry nodded, Draco drew himself back and set a slow pace. He liked to do it hard and fast, but this evening he wanted to do it slowly. It was not every day he got to hear his husband was pregnant with his child and this news called for really love making.

They began sharing kisses and took turns on sucking each other's lips and tongues. Their hot breath mingled with each other and their bodies were slick with sweat. Gradually Draco began speeding up, encouraged by Harry's moans.

"Please, Draco, please. I'm so close, so close…" he groaned pleadingly.

Draco pulled him into a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue between Harry's lips and stroked his tongue, while his hand dipped between their bodies. Harry's hair was plastered to his forehead and his muscles started to tense up, announcing he was close.  
Not long afterwards, Harry shuddered when his climax swept him away and felt Draco trembling in his hold, both of them calling out each other's name.

Afterwards, he laid there panting and he carefully maneuvered Harry's body, so that Harry was half on top of him. Lazily, he grabbed his wand and cleaned their bodies, so they wouldn't feel all too sticky in the morning.

Harry smiled tiredly and gave him a sweet kiss on his mouth. "That was amazing," he sighed.

Draco chuckled and caressed Harry's stomach.

"I love you," Harry whispered and laid his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I love you both," Draco whispered back and embraced Harry tightly.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't wait to hold their baby in his hands.

Both men fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**AN2: Did you like it? I hope so!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, visit my profile :)**


End file.
